Sister's Revenge
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Rebekah may have never loved Kol as much as she did Nik but she always did love him. She will have her revenge on each and every one of them. The Mystic Falls gang had forgotten who they were dealing with now Rebekah will show them why the Originals were the most feared supernaturals. She will show them their worst fears and she will make them regret messing with her family. (DARK)
1. Introduction

**Intro**

Rebekah watched as Damon and Stefan dumped the grey body down the hill into a mass of garbage. She stood there, hiding in the shadows waiting for them to leave. Once they were out of sight and gone, only then she walked closer and saw the body closely. There lay Kol Mikaelson. Her dear, annoying brother. Now dead. Not just undead but eternally dead. The grey veins on his skin exposed. His once beautiful and soft skin now just dry and dead. Everything about him was now _dead_.

Kol was always an impulsive, over confident brat and mostly gone for his own adventures. But he was her dear brother who would now never return thanks to that annoying doppelganger and her little brother. Then again the Mystic Falls gang had already taken another brother from her too but she had spent too little time with Finn and had not as much attachment with him as she did with Kol.

His death was now a reminder that the originals were going soft. His death. No murder. His murder cut deep and hurt bad. She would not let anyone get away with her brother's death. To hell with finding the cure. Family above all. That was what they promised along with the promise of 'Always & Forever'. But now once again only Nik, her and Elijah were left. Kol was just gone forever.

She felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks when she saw the compelled humans lifting her brother's corpse. She wanted to bury him. He did not deserve to be dumped like this to rot in a hell hole. He deserved to live but that was taken from him but another thing he deserved was revenge. He deserved it and she craved it. Doppelganger or no doppelganger. No one would be excluded from her fury.

He stood there, sobbing and whimpering as the workers brought the body in front of her in a casket. That casket seemed so familiar. She'd seen Klaus cast him around in that very box for centuries but never did it feel like this. He bent down to look over at her brother. She held onto his now burnt shirt. She whimpered, sobbed, yelled and screamed hoping that he'd just wake up now telling her to shut up. But only he didn't. She screamed and screamed until she could no longer find her voice. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks until her eyes dried and she could no longer cry.

She touched her brother's cheek where a tear from her own eyes had fallen. His skin seemed colder than usual. It was another reminder he wasn't going to come back. Ever!

Now she'd make them pay. They'd all pay. She swore at the body. Now _dead_ body of her beloved brother that she'd make them all pay and if she didn't, she'd drive that white oak stake through her own heart.

She wiped the traces of the tear stains on her face and stood tall jutting her chin. She was an original. The only original female, Rebekah Mikaelson. No one would get away from her fury. She'd burn down the whole town if she'd have to, to get her revenge. For her. For _her brother_. For **her family**.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is going to be a five shot sort of thing. I really didn't like how the siblings except Klaus reacted to Kol's death, especially Rebekah so I came up with this idea. Hopefully you'll like it. I cried writing this. Yes! I'm a softie. Anyways read and review please. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonnie & Matt**

Bonnie felt something pounding her head. She slowly opened her eyes and it took her a few minutes to adjust to the darkness of the room. The first thing she noticed was someone standing in front of her. She was sure she was in the Lockwood cellar. She tried squinting her eyes to focus who it was but all of a sudden the room erupted in brightness. Flames were lit up everywhere illuminating the room. She sensed something or someone. It was another witch or maybe two. She felt a lot of power surrounding her. She looked ahead of her to see Matt standing there simply dazing at her.

She tried to move but then she noticed the chains encircling her wrists, now blocking her blood circulation. She tried to focus how she ended up here and remembered Matt calling her and when she stepped out of her house someone or something knocked her out. They were all going to leave right away to retrieve the cure and now she was here locked up and chained.

"Matt? What's going on?" She said struggling against the chains. He just gazed at her as if he was not there. As if he'd been _COMPELLED._ The reply she received, however, she wasn't expecting. It was a female's voice.

"He can't answer you. Stop struggling you'll only hurt yourself _more_" said a woman emerging from the corner. She was a witch for sure. Tall, dark, skinny but didn't look like she belonged from Mystic Falls or nearby.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bonnie asked in a firm voice. She was a Bennett. She didn't need to be afraid of a few chains and a little compulsion. She drank vervain regularly and even wore it. And she could easily take out anyone in front of her. She used expression after all.

The witch gathered a few things here and there and added them into a bowl, mixing them. She then cast a sideways glance towards Bonnie and sighed. "You've messed with a lot of powerful people. It's about time you realized that" was all she said before at least 10 more witches came out from hiding looking at her with disdain.

At first Bonnie thought the worst that maybe Klaus had gotten out of the Gilbert living room somehow but then when she heard the voice next she was surprised.

"Hello there Bonnie" Rebekah said slowly walking in gazing at her nails unimpressed. She walked and stood behind Matt.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Bonnie asked trying to distract her while she tried using some sort of spell to bring her down but only it didn't work. Something seemed to be blocking her magic. She couldn't even use expression.

Rebekah smiled evilly. "No need to try little witch. There's a block here." She said placing her hands on Matt's shoulders. "You know all of this could've been avoided if you didn't kill my brother" she stated trying to control her emotions.

"We had to kill Kol. He was trying to kill Jeremy and- she was cut off by another taunting voice. "Don't bother lying love. I was there" came the voice of Klaus Mikaelson from the entrance of the cellar. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to ask how he'd come out but he simply laughed.

"You all seemed to have forgotten that I'm a powerful person with powerful friends" he said glancing towards the coven of witches chanting silently, probably blocking her magic.

"Now now Nik don't waste time! Where are the rest?" Rebekah asked tauntingly draining all the color from the witch's face. _The rest? _

Klaus smirked and held his hands up in surrender. "I compelled the workers. They are being brought here as we speak" he said and right on cue a few men entered bringing in her unconscious friends. First Stefan, Elena, then Damon followed by Tyler and Caroline. The last person, however to enter, was Jeremy who was also half conscious half unconscious. The men threw Damon and Stefan in one cellar and locked it while dumping Elena and Jeremy in the other and Tyler and Caroline in the last.

"I think you brought a few extra" the original female said glancing towards Caroline and Tyler. "But the more the merrier I suppose" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have my own reason for bringing them here. Besides we're not completely sure they weren't involved in our baby brother's death" he said and moved out of the cellar without sparing another glance at anyone.

Rebekah, however, stood there and nodded towards the witches who came forward and formed a circle around Bonnie while the tall, dark woman came near Bonnie and placed her hands on her forehead ignoring the young witch's struggles and protest. Soon the coven started chanting loudly and Bonnie's screams echoed throughout the crypt. Blood was streaming down her nose and ears.

Bonnie could barely open her eyes due to the excruciating pain she had felt a few moments ago. She didn't even see the witches go, leaving Matt in the cellar with Caroline and Tyler. She only saw Rebekah crouch down to her level.

"How do you feel now little witch? After this little detox program I'm sure you'll feel exactly what Nik and I felt when you lot killed Kol in front of our eyes." She taunted menacingly.

Bonnie could not believe her ears. Did she just say that the witches had taken her powers away? No! Magic was the only thing she had left. She couldn't lose it too. Hot tears streamed down her face and she whimpered.

"Oh don't cry so soon. Your punishment hasn't even begun yet." Rebekah said standing up. "Rest for now. You're going to need it" She called out over her shoulder and walked away.

Bonnie curled as much as the restraints would allow and screamed and yelled in frustration and sorrow. Tears streamed down her face and that is when the hopelessness of the situation sunk in. Sure they could distract the originals with their pretty blonde friends but then again the originals were feared throughout the world for a reason and they had managed to kill two of them but that didn't mean they would be forgiven by the rest.

Soon she heard the voices of her friends and she sighed. _'This was going to be a long night' _she thought. She prepared herself to be bombarded with questions and faced her friends.

Rebekah walked away content, hearing the screams of the witch who made her brother scream in pain. But her revenge had barely even begun. She'd show them the true meaning of hopelessness and despair herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**3) Liar Liar**

_**This is a dark story. If you cannot cope with dark themes, DO NOT continue reading this. You have been warned. (Don't own TVD) **_

Bonnie spent the next two days answering her friends' questions. All of them had been truly devastated. But both of them were vampire so she didn't worry. But the person everyone seemed most worried about was Matt. He was only a human amongst them super naturals. He didn't stand a chance to survive this.

For the first day, everyone kept struggling to break the bars of the cellars locking them in. Damon and Tyler being the most active but then after failing multiple times, Damon was the only one left trying.

"This has to open. Dammit!" Damon spat pulling and pushing the bars of the cellar hoping to bend them or do something.

"They won't break Damon. I've been here with Tyler for his transformation" Caroline said from her cellar. "He couldn't even move them in his werewolf state" she added glancing towards her boyfriend who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands and Matt trying to comfort him. It was funny how a human was more confident than a hybrid. But then again that human didn't un-sire Klaus' hybrids and plot to kill him. _Multiple times_.

She crouched down to his level and cupped his face in her hands, "Hey! Look at me we're going to get out of here. All of us" she said in her usual hopeful voice but somehow it lacked conviction because everyone knew they would only be getting out once Klaus and Rebekah would want them to and somehow they all doubted they would. At all.

"You will" Damon accused in frustration. "What about the rest of us?" he asked angrily looking towards his brother and trying to catch a glimpse of Elena. Stefan and Elena were the only people he cared about right now and if it came down to a choice to choose whom to save he'd take his brother and his girl.

Caroline whipped her face to look at Damon, who was across her in another cellar. "Excuse me? This is not my fault. We're all here because of you in the first place. If you hadn't gone off to kill Kol" she yelled back at him. It wasn't her fault. Tyler and she weren't even **informed** of the fact that they were going all ninja on another original and killing Kol. They only got to know afterwards and then they'd been sent to clean the mess but once they got there, nothing was present at the Gilbert house. No Klaus, no dead original corpse. That's when they both turned around to feel someone inject vervain in their necks. After that they had ended up here.

"GUYS!" Bonnie yelled yanking her chains, to no avail. They were in enough trouble as it is, they didn't need to fight against each other too. "We don't need to fight now. Let's just wait to see what's going to happen" she offered as solution. She knew it would only a temporary but it would have to do for now at least.

"Excellent idea witch" a voice came from the entrance of the cave. They all looked there and saw Rebekah walking in along with Klaus behind her trail.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes like Caroline when Rebekah sweetly smiled at him. "What is this sexy Beks?" he asked sarcastically. He knew the answer too well but now he had to play tough because they had no witch and practically zero ancient powers to save their asses.

"This is revenge for my brother Kol's death. You killed two originals. Did you really think you wouldn't have to pay? I mean we forgave you for Finn because he was a bore and hated us but Kol was a blast and you lot just killed him" Rebekah said gritted her teeth at the mention of her deceased brother.

"We had to kill him otherwise he would've killed Jeremy!" Damon growled between his grated teeth. "Don't you want to get to the cure? Be human again with Donovan?" he asked hoping she'd fall for the blonde distraction again.

"Family above all Damon. You should know that. To hell with this cure" Rebekah said back in an emotionless voice.

While Rebekah was having her argument with Damon, Klaus glanced around the cellar and found his favorite one. He walked to stand right in front of them with a smirk. He noticed the way Caroline's eye started twitching in nervousness. She was clearly afraid of what he might do to her precious Tyler. Oh that treacherous hybrid. Now that Tyler was in his grasp he would have his fun with him. With both of them.

"Hello love" he said with a false pleasant voice. She felt a shiver travel up her spine at the way he greeted her. His voice was dangerous. She didn't reply because right now she was genuinely scared of Klaus. She had never been scared of him before because deep down she knew he wouldn't actually ever harm her but right now she had no idea what he might do.

Tyler seemed to understand the way his girlfriend was acting and stood up in front of her. "Your problem is with me. Don't mess with her" he said in a firm voice.

Klaus turned to look at the Mutt who dared to order him. He gave him a cruel smile and knew exactly what spot to hit. "My problem isn't with you. My problem is _you_" he sneered. "Don't worry when I do mess with her, it'll be in far private places" he said with a smirk giving Caroline a once over.

Caroline felt infuriated by his words. Was this really happening? Was she just an object in everyone's eyes? First Damon, now Klaus.

"What do you want Klaus?" she asked in a strong voice finally getting the courage to speak up to him. She wouldn't be the damsel in distress, she promised that to herself when she became a vampire and she'd die trying. He needed to protect Tyler and Matt right now.

Klaus' expression turned serious all of a sudden. "I want to know if you knew about the plot to kill my brother" he said with finality. "And please don't lie" he ordered narrowing his eyes at her menacingly.

"I didn't know about it until after it was done" she said looking away from the intensity of his eyes burning into hers. She actually felt bad for him. She had lost two of his siblings after coming to Mystic Falls but that was his own fault too. He killed their loved ones, they killed his. That was how it worked in the supernatural world.

"We both didn't know about it" she continued glancing towards Tyler who was fuming in rage. "Matt didn't know either" she added hoping no one would catch her lie.

But Klaus caught her as always. She always was a terrible liar. "I suppose I can free only one of you now that you lied." Klaus replied looking at Caroline with a fake pout. "Matt here knew and you lied which means Tyler here has to suffer" he said with fake pity.

"Free Tyler then. I'll take his place" she offered up. She couldn't think of a thing to do if Tyler would die.

"What are you doing? Care no!" Tyler started arguing but Klaus beat it to him.

He shook his head looking at her unimpressed. "As you wish love but no take back-s later" he warned and began opening the door to their cellar. Rebekah glared her brother who was apparently being generous for that bitchy little cheerleader again.

"Nik! We're here for our brother not for your advances towards the cheerleader" she hissed venomously. Klaus only turned and gave her a look. Rebekah nodded because she understood her brother was going to do anything but let them go.

Caroline was shocked but she quickly nodded seeing the slightest chance for Tyler to escape. Tyler was shaking with rage but Caroline held his hand and nodded at him. "Tyler go. For me" she pleaded.

Klaus clenched his fists watching her plead in front of that pathetic pet of his. He kept calm and watched as he walked out of the cell. Klaus merely smiled and locked the cell door once again winking at Caroline when she saw his devious expression.

He didn't waste and second and flashed in front of Tyler, punching his hand in his chest. He tore out his heart and threw it at the opposite wall without a drop of regret. It was only Caroline's scream that made him stop only for a second. But then that remorse was gone and his pride was back again.

"AAAHH! Tyler! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed tears suddenly streaming down her face. She slid down to the floor on her knees and pulled at the bars trying to break them knowing it was a pointless gesture anyway.

"Oh my God" Elena rasped from her cell looking forward to see her best friend's boyfriend's greying body on the floor. Bonnie also let out a little yelp but tried to calm herself. Matt gaped and placed his hand on the young vampire's shoulder sympathetically.

Klaus simply shrugged and wiped his bloodied hand with Tyler's shirt. He watched the expressions all around the room. Rebekah was smirking impressed by her brother and the rest were, not so happy, to say the least. He turned to Caroline who was shaking with tears and screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she hissed at him with her vampiric features emerging. She stood up and glared him. Tears still falling onto the floor from her beautiful red eyes.

Klaus shrugged again but then turned serious, "Consider this your last warning. Lie to me again and I'll do worse" he threatened and walked away from the property.

"Well that was entertaining." Rebekah mused from her spot in front of Damon's cell. Now that she saw Caroline crying, she did feel bad for her because she wasn't part of the plan to kill her brother but then again she also cried the same way for Kol. And if they did involve Caroline in this plan, she would've said yes anyways.

"Rebekah do everyone a favor and shut up." Damon spoke from his place. All that had been done to Caroline, he felt bad for the girl but they needed her to stay calm because if she left control in Matt's presence, he'd be dead.

Rebekah glowered at him and made a mental note to make him pay for that comment. Later maybe right now she needed to add salt to fresh wounds so she moved to Caroline's cell. She stood in front of her, outside the bars, looking at Matt and then Caroline. "I'm sorry for your loss but _I didn't know about it until after it was done_" she quoted back sarcastically.

Caroline could hardly feel anything around her. She had just cost Tyler his life. Her want and desire to have her friend had cost her, her boyfriend. She looked at the grey corpse of Tyler, remembering all the times they had spent together. She had promised him they were going to be okay but she failed. She failed to convince Klaus to let him go. She failed at the only thing she was ever able to do. Damon was right she was useless, pathetic and shallow. She didn't want to feel all of this pain. It was too much. She wanted to turn it off. It's be so easy to just…

Rebekah saw all the emotions pass through Caroline's face. She feared if she'd turn her humanity off so she squatted down to her level and captured her gaze. "No matter what happens, you will not turn off your emotions Caroline." She said and watched as the blonde repeated her instructions dumbly. "You will not harm Matt too and you will feel every amount of pain that I felt when Kol died" she hissed the last part venomously and stood up to leave without giving them a second glance.

Once the original left, Matt turned to friend who was now a sobbing and yelling mess on the floor. He had seen his best friend's heart get ripped out and then watched his ex-girlfriend get compelled not to kill him.

"Care" he said soothingly and pulled her into an embrace. She gladly returned his hug and held onto him tighter as if her life depended on it. She cried and wept until her eyes were dry and she couldn't feel anything around her.

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay to all those who had reservations why the Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Matt are being punished? They weren't involved and all. I mentioned it in the previous chapters that this is the originals' POV. Not mine. Not a general one. Secondly Damon and Matt both knew about the plot to kill Kol. And Tyler and Caroline are being punished because if they are hurt, it'll hurt Bonnie and Elena so it fulfills Rebekah's mission really. **_

_**Besides Klaus hates Tyler for many other reasons too and if Tyler's gone, he can have Caroline to himself. If anyone has any more questions please feel free to ask. **___


	4. Chapter 3

**4) Whose first?**

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for this note but since I consider you all like my family I have to tell you guys that I haven't been feeling well lately and so I went to the doctor and got checked, turns out I have cancer. Yeah sucks. Fourth stage and I didn't even know till now. It's spread in my lungs and all. Don't know how long I'll live (Doctor said 6-9 months but who knows right?****) I want to thank each and every one of you guys for being with me and I made a promise to myself to not let this disease control my life so I'm going to continue writing because I love it and it's my passion. I promise to complete all my stories before ….**

**Onto the story then. Sorry for the bad news guys. Hope I didn't spoil your mood too much. :') **

The sunlight peered through the only window in the cellar. Caroline eyed the sunlight and grimaced that she couldn't take off the damn ring in her finger, burn and die. She didn't have the guts to do it. She didn't have the guts to take her own life. Last night had been one of the toughest nights of her life. She had already lost so much and now she'd lost yet another piece of her life. Her humanity. Her beloved Tyler.

Her eyes were red and cheeks still wet from the tears that wouldn't stop. She had been crying all night along with Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Jeremy. She screamed and kicked and pulled at the bars unserviceably as she saw Klaus' minions take away Tyler's body. She even begged them to leave him there. _With her_.

But she stopped when she saw their dazed eyes and their disordered demeanor. She sighed. It was all useless. All they could do now was wait and endure all the punishments Klaus had decided for them. She hated him. Yes, they had killed Kol but it was only self-defense. Kol was going to kill Elena and chop off Jeremy's arms. He had to be stopped. And even if it was wrong to kill Kol, Tyler had no part in it and Klaus just killed him out of his hatred.

"Caroline?" she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friend Elena call for her. She honestly couldn't feel a thing right now. Everything felt numb to her. Except the sorrow she felt for Tyler and the hatred she felt for Klaus.

"Care I know this is a hard time for you but you should know that we're here for you. All of us. Me, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan" Elena said and smiled but sighed, she couldn't even console her friend properly in such a situation.

"I'm also here for you Barbie" Damon's voice came surprising almost everyone in the room.

Caroline smiled sarcastically. It took her boyfriend to get murdered in front of her eyes to gain Damon Salvatore's sympathy.

"I'm fine. Don't need any sympathy" she answered with a smile that everyone knew was fake and contrasting to the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. Matt kept stroking her hair softly and murmured encouragements to her.

"Guys we need to get out of here." Bonnie spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Everyone agreed with her except Caroline.

"What's the point? He's going to find us again and then he'll kill someone else. Let's just get this over with" she said in a grim voice.

"Caroline we know you're hurting right now but you're not thinking clearly. We have to get out of here and I'm hate to say this but you and Donovan are our best bet right now" he said and looked elsewhere when Elena, Stefan and Bonnie protested to his idea.

"Damon shut up!" Elena protested.

"Look we know both those psychopathic siblings feel something for Barbie and Donovan. Maybe we can use it to our advantage." Damon argued.

"Are you crazy- Matt started but was cut off by Caroline's abrupt fit of laughter?

She stood up and pulled at the bars and swung against them like a crazy person but the fact was she was gone crazy after Tyler's death. No! Murder. _Tyler's murder. _

"What do you want me to do? Play the blonde distraction again? Maybe this time Klaus will kill my mother. Then he'll kill Bonnie and then Elena. What will happen next? Maybe Stefan will be next on that list." She spoke and fresh tears stained her cheeks. "Don't you see it? He doesn't feel anything for me. I'm just a new obsession for him after his curse. He has destroyed everything in my life. I will **never** stop hating him!" She screamed and yelled as more tears fell from her eyes and she fell to the floor in tears pulling against the bars caging her in.

Klaus watched how broken the baby vampire was. Just because of the death of that treacherous hybrid of his. The thought of freeing her and compelling her to forget Tyler's death was fresh in his death till he heard the amount of revulsion she held for him. '_I will __**never **__stop hating him'_ her words rang in his ears causing him heartache. He didn't want this to happen. He wanted them to fear him, not hate him. At least not her to hate him.

He ignored the painful way his heart clenched when he saw her slide down the wall onto the floor and walked straight in with a confident smirk.

"Good morning to you all" he announced in a cheerful voice. Everyone in the room kept silent kept Damon Salvatore who groaned in response.

"My least favorite hybrid. What do you want Klaus?" Damon asked sarcastically. He still had his arrogance even though he was trapped to die.

"For starters I want you to shut up Damon. Today I'm here for poor Matt and Caroline of course" Klaus said with fake sympathy and moved to stand in front of their cell. "_The blonde distractions_" he sung loud enough for everyone to know that he was indeed listening in on their conversation earlier.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?" Matt asked bravely looking directly at Klaus who was right now trying to make Caroline look at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Matt angrily. "I've barely even begun yet. But since you are so eager, we'll start with you" he announced and in a flash, he unlocked the cell and pulled Matt out by his collar before Caroline could even blink.

He locked the cell again and shook his finger at Caroline who hissed at him, "Ah ah! No trying to rescue anyone today love. Don't you remember what happened yesterday love?" he cruelly reminded her and smiled at her before pulling Matt with him to the center of the room.

"So here's what we're going to do" he started off by crushing Matt's right hand. Matt screamed in pain and fell on his knees.

"Considering there's seven of you here, we're going to have a week full of excitement. I am going to kill all of you, that's a given but whom to kill first that depends on the voting" he announced cheerfully as if telling the rules of a game.

"I can kill Matt here or all of you can vote and decide who takes his place" Klaus finished off with a creepy smile.

"Leave the quarterback. Kill me if you want, I hardly care" Damon challenged carelessly but before Klaus could reply laughter cut him off.

It was Caroline who was now standing and laughing.

"You won't win Klaus. I won't let you. Not after what you did to Tyler. _To me!_" she spat at him in revulsion and then everything happened as if in slow motion. Caroline flung her ring off and as soon as the sunlight hit her, she burned and screamed as her flesh was seared by the light. She could hear Elena and Bonnie's cries for help and Stefan and Jeremy's bickering with Klaus but she could care less. She wouldn't die at the hands of Klaus. No! If she had to die, she'd die her own way.

"Stop it!" Jeremy voiced.

"Help her" Bonnie demanded with anger and hurt in her voice.

"Care please" Elena sobbed through the bars caging her in.

"Do something" Stefan and Damon both buzzed looking at Klaus who was in some sort of daze. He just stood there paralyzed as he realized

It was Rebekah who had enough sense to rush in there and knock out the blonde baby vampire before she burnt into ashes. She dragged Caroline's body into the shadows and placed the ring back on her finger. Not that she cared for the baby vampire but it would absolutely ruin her perfect plans if she died right now and Nik would go into hibernation again.

"You're welcome" Rebekah sounded as she walked past Klaus and Matt and flipped her hair from her shoulder.

Both Bonnie and Elena sighed in relief but Stefan knew this was not a good move on Caroline's behalf because now she was on Klaus' radius even more than before and he could only wonder what Klaus would do next to Caroline.

Klaus could hardly believe what had just happened. Or was about to happen. Was she really ready to die? After Tyler? That mutt meant that much to her? He went to her cell picked her up and chained her to the wall with her wrists above her head and only fed her a little of his blood so she couldn't harm herself. At least not any more than she already had.

"So who's first?" Rebekah asked once Klaus stepped out of the cell. She faced Elena with a wide smile. "How about you Elena? Who would you like to die now? Huh? Who will you nominate?" she asked cruelly.

Elena was in tears, "Go to hell. I'm not playing your sick game" she spat at the original blonde.

"Your vote or Matt gets is other hand crushed" Rebekah warned and took a step towards the blonde quarterback menacingly.

"And remember you can't vote for yourself love" Klaus chimed in leaning against the wall smiling and enjoying the show.

"It's okay Elena. Give my name" Damon spoke up.

"Oh how cute! So whose it gonna be 'Lena. Matt or Damon?" Rebekah fake pouted.

"NO!" Elena shouted as the tears prickled down her eyes.

"Fine I'd like to nominate little Gilbert then" Klaus spoke up with a dark mirth in his eyes.

"What? No!" Elena spoke up again. She couldn't lose Jeremy.

"Then Damon it is" Klaus announced and waited for Elena's protest, only it never came.

"Now that wasn't very hard was it?" Rebekah asked teasingly as Elena hugged Jeremy. She couldn't lose Jeremy. He was the only family she had left and after everything Jeremy was her responsibility.

Rebekah then turned to the Salvatores' cell. "Did that hurt? To hear the girl you love choose someone over you?" she asked in a serious tone.

Damon just scowled at her.

She smiled, "Who would you like to nominate in return for Stefan's life?" she asked. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose. Elena was never going to forgive him if she chose Jeremy and he naturally couldn't choose Stefan and Elena.

"I'd like to nominate Barbie over there" he said sarcastically pointing towards Caroline's unconscious form. She wanted to die just a few minutes ago so it wouldn't really matter if she died. He'd only be giving her what she wanted. Right?

Instantly Klaus sped in front of Damon's cell startling him. "Sorry mate she's off limits" Klaus said in a firm voice.

It was Damon's turn to smirk at the original hybrid, "You said all of us had to die or did your heart just soften at the sight of a flip of blonde hair and blue eyes?" he countered sardonically.

"DAMON!" Stefan and Bonnie shouted at him at the same time telling him to shut up.

"Well she didn't know about Kol being killed so her punishment is going to be a little different than yours. Right brother?" Rebekah spoke up in defense of her brother. Sure she didn't like Caroline Forbes but if she was the one thing her brother wanted, she would make sure Caroline Forbes would be her brother's even if it was the last thing she did.

Klaus smiled at his baby sister and nodded.

"I would like to put up Damon's name as well" Bonnie spoke up angrily from the corner. She was more than pissed at him right now. How dare he use Caroline to save himself? Hadn't she suffered enough already?

"Bonnie" Elena suddenly said disapprovingly.

"He said Caroline's name Elena. Caroline!" Bonnie said each syllable slowly and clearly so that she understood.

Elena was clearly shaken by Bonnie's willingness to kill Damon. "But Bonnie. We can't just let Damon die" Elena argued.

"Elena! We've known her forever. This is CARE!" Bonnie yelled and she wished her hands were not tied right now so she could go smack some sense into Elena.

The doppelganger just sighed and let her head down in an exasperated way.

"That was refreshing" Rebekah spoke up sarcastically. "Well Damon's in the lead with two votes while the others are at zero"

"Stefan mate! Why are you so awfully quiet today? Please do tell who would you like to nominate?" Klaus asked mischievously. Damon was a jerk to everyone so it didn't come out as a surprise that he would try and nominate Caroline but Stefan always played the knight in the shining armor. Who would he choose now?

Stefan looked down and pondered for a moment before he spoke up again. "Matt. I'm sorry" he apologized and looked away.

"That was shocking mate" Klaus said chuckling. Matt only nodded in understanding and looked away trying to hide the pain in his crushed hands.

"I thought he would choose the witch" Rebekah said wiping the fake tears of laughter from her eyes.

"So one for Matt, two for Damon" Klaus announced.

"Jeremy Gilbert. I do believe you get a turn too" Rebekah spoke up not even looking at him but looking at Damon instead who was actually very saddened that his name had come up two times. He didn't mind dying but dying like this was humiliating.

"Damon" Jeremy spoke up with stern eyes of the hunter within him.

"Damon what would you like to say and who do you nominate?" Klaus chimed in. Of course he hadn't forgotten Damon's turn.

"I'd still like to go with Barbie but since you're so obsessed with her. I'm going to go with judgy over there" Damon answered in his usual casual tone pointing towards Bonnie. He knew Bonnie could never have enough votes to get herself killed so he figured, he'd waste his vote.

"Well that concludes the voting for tonight. We have a winner ladies and gentlemen" Rebekah announced dramatically already going to unlock the Salvatores' cell. As soon as she opened the door, however, Stefan Salvatore flew at her, attacking her with all his might.

"RUN DAMON!" He yelled at his brother who just stood there in shock.

But Rebekah glared him and pushed him off her and pinned him to the wall in a matter of seconds before Damon could even blink. "That was mean" she commented and glared the younger Salvatore.

"Just let him go. Kill me already or are you too tired Barbie?" Damon asked Rebekah tiredly. He was tired of Stefan trying to save his ass all the time.

Klaus smirked and moved to the center of the commotion. "Actually I have quite the fantastic idea for Damon here to die" he mused out loud.

"Please do share brother" Rebekah asked impatiently slamming Stefan's head against the wall as he once again tried to escape her.

Klaus only smiled wickedly and moved towards Stefan and gazed into his eyes, Pupils dilating. "Kill Damon and state the things that you have always hated most about him and never really forgave him for" he compelled and smiled even more as the ripper tried to fight his compulsion in vain and then his gaze emptied and he nodded dumbly.

Both Rebekah and Klaus stood there as Stefan marched to his brother muttering about all the wrongs of Damon Salvatore. They watched as Stefan punched his hand through Damon's chest and tears ran down his cheeks. Elena shouted for Stefan to fight the compulsion but the next thing to be heard was silence as Damon's greying body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"No!" Elena cried unbelievably.

That is when Stefan was pulled out of his compulsion and he realized what he had done. His hands were covered in the blood of his own brother.

"No no no no!" He screamed hysterically and bent down to Damon's body. He could only shake the body and stare at it hoping that Damon wasn't dead but the truth was that he was gone. All these years and this was how his life was to be ended. By his own brother.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You have yourselves a good night" Rebekah spoke up and smiled sweetly as she compelled Stefan to not turn off his emotions and to not kill himself. She stepped out and locked the cell and walked out with her brother, smiling. Good.

Now one of them knew what it felt like to lose your brother and she wouldn't stop until all of them knew exactly how it felt to lose such an integral part of your life. Kol was that part of hers and she would see to it that the rest would suffer too.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bad girls**

Elena had been feeling this burning sensation all morning. She could exactly place what it was until Jeremy came close to her. She was thirsty. She knew Klaus would obviously not give her blood. Hell he hadn't given Caroline any blood why would he give any to her? And she couldn't exactly ask Stefan to help her when he had just lost his brother partially because of her. Caroline had kept murmuring apologies and encouragements to Stefan all night. Maybe seeing her best friend like this had caused Caroline to step back into the original optimistic Caroline but the sadness of Tyler's death was still very fresh to her.

"I think I know what to do" Caroline spoke up suddenly. She had been extremely suicidal after Tyler's death but when she woke up chained she could hear Stefan crying. A part of her was glad that Stefan was alive but another part of her was sad for Damon's death. He was Stefan's brother and when Elena told her the way Klaus had gotten Damon killed, Caroline flinched and it almost scared her as to what Klaus would do with the rest of them.

"What do you have in mind?" Bonnie asked curiously. She was very happy that Caroline was safe and back to her normal self. Well as normal as she could get.

"Klaus said we have to vote right?" she asked confirming his cruel way of punishment.

Bonnie nodded but she knew her friend couldn't see, "Yeah" she answered tiredly.

"Well there's six of us left. We just vote one another. When there's one vote for each person. He can't kill us" she reasoned. It was the only way they could delay their punishments and Caroline was in no way ready to lose another one of her friends.

"We can't vote you. He said that yesterday. So if we all vote like you suggested, then someone's going to end up with two votes" Bonnie said her voice crackling.

"Vote me then. I can't resist the bloodlust anymore" Elena spoke up as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Elena please. Hold on just a little longer. We'll find a way out. I won't vote or something" Caroline reassured her. It was strange how her friends' pain had affected her to go back to her normal self when she was just attempting suicide yesterday.

"Care I can't. I'll drain Jeremy" Elena sobbed.

"No you won't. Have a little blood from me Elena." Jeremy offered his wrist as he came closer to his sister who backed away from him as much as she could.

"No Jeremy stay away. I'll hurt you" she cried even more.

"Elena take deep breaths and try to remember that he's your little brother. You won't hurt him" Caroline reassured her. She knew what it felt like to live with a human and how their blood called to you.

"Caroline you know you can feed from me. I know you're in control but you haven't fed in days" Matt offered her his own wrist and winced when his hand hurt.

Caroline shook her head, "You know I don't feed directly. I just need to get out of these" Caroline said struggling against the chains keeping her locked in place.

"It's no use guys. We're just looping around here. We need to find a solution" Bonnie spoke up but before anyone could reply the cause of all their problems came strolling in.

"You're right. It's no use" Rebekah answered sauntering in with Klaus on her tail. She then turned to the baby vampire who seemed better than before. More enthusiastic.

"Ah! I'm glad to see you're not on suicide mode anymore" she commented sarcastically giving her a once over.

Caroline growled at her, "No I'm in more of a _murder_ mode" she hissed back baring her fangs at the original who seemed impressed.

"Wow! Nice little show you have going on there" Rebekah said with a casual shrug and then bared her own fangs, "But I'm an original darling" she hissed back and seconds later her face turned back to normal.

"Now girls. You have to get along because we're all going to play a game" Klaus chimed in and glanced over at Caroline with a huge smile as if he had forgotten everything she had said to him just yesterday.

"Rebekah I know you're a good person. You don't have to do this" Matt tried to reason with her hoping he could get through to her and she would snap out of this madness.

Rebekah looked at him, unaffected by his words. "Oh now I'm a good person?" she asked laughing and looked at her brother who was controlling his laughter. "That's new. You didn't think I was good when you killed two of my brothers?" she questioned venomously.

Matt had the decency to look ashamed. But Caroline was having none of it. "Kol was going to kill Elena and chop off Jeremy's arms. It was purely self-defense." She argued defensively.

"It wouldn't have happened if Elena had not provoked Kol and invited him inside" Klaus countered and moved forward to stand in front of Caroline's cell.

Caroline scoffed. "Just because you're an original doesn't mean you can do everything you want- she was cut off by Klaus.

"It does actually" he answered back and knelt down to her level. "The world works on power sweetheart. Don't you revel in the power you have over those _humans?" _he questioned knowingly.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Bonnie beat her to it.

"Whatever game you want to play, just get it over with" the witch hissed frighteningly as if she was the captor, not the captive.

Klaus and Rebekah smirked. "We're going to play truth and dare" the original bitch chimed with a fake smile and unlocked Bonnie and Elena from their respective positions while Klaus went to Caroline.

She watched his every move. He carefully opened the cell door and walked over to her ignoring Matt. He maintained eye contact with her and smiled when he reached to unlock her wrist from above her head. As expected as soon as her wrists were free, she slapped him across his face with all the energy she had left but he didn't even flinch.

He simply smiled at her before he grabbed her wrists and tugged her out of the cell.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him struggling against his iron grip.

He immediately let go of her when they reached the rest of the girls. "There you go" he commented as he saw Caroline hugging Elena. She then went to Bonnie and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm starting to feel a bit left out" Rebekah commented sarcastically. Caroline wanted to make a comment but Elena grabbed her arm and shook her head at her.

"Let's start Bonnie truth or dare?" Rebekah questioned leaning against the wall while Klaus blocked their exit.

"Truth" she said thinking words weren't going to harm anyone but with a dare she could make her do something terrible.

Rebekah smirked, "If I compel you to kill one of your best friends, who would you prefer it to be?" she asked cruelly glancing at Caroline and Elena.

Bonnie groaned. She had fallen into their trap after all. "I… I'm sorry Elena" she said apologetically. But it was only because Elena was a new vampire and she had a hard time controlling her bloodlust while Caroline was living her life easily as a vampire. She had adjusted to her new reality.

Both Caroline and Elena looked shocked. Elena was at the verge of tears but she understood. Caroline, on the other hand, was fuming with rage. How dare they ask such questions?

"Truth or dare Care?" Bonnie whispered with her head held down.

"Dare" Caroline responded confidently. Bonnie glanced at her and smiled. Maybe they could inflict a little pain on the originals after all.

"I dare you to stab someone in this room" she replied nonchalantly. Rebekah's fell face and she looked at her brother who was still smirking and engaged into a staring competition with the baby blonde vampire.

Caroline, without a second thought, flashed to Klaus and stabbed a metal poker into his stomach with so much force that he doubled in pain and fell to the floor. "That was for Tyler" she whispered venomously. Elena took the opportunity and grabbed Bonnie's hand to flash them out of there but Rebekah stood in front of them.

"Ah ah! No escaping before the game is finished" she tooted and held her finger up.

Klaus was recovering fast and as he was about to pull the poker out of his stomach, Caroline glanced around nervously to find anything else to stop him with. On finding nothing, she grabbed the poker still in his stomach and twisted it painfully and pushed it in, as it dug deeper into his stomach. Klaus growled and grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to wall with the poker still in his body.

Elena took Rebekah's distracted opportunity to attack her.

"Bonnie GO!" she yelled as she attacked the original. Before Bonnie could even run to the entrance, Rebekah had Elena pinned to the opposite wall with her hand in Elena's chest.

Both Jeremy and Matt ran to the doors of their cells. "NO!" they yelled in unison.

"Don't move or Elena's heart will be splattered across the door before you can even blink" Rebekah hissed and Elena cried in pain when the original gave her heart a squeeze.

"Rebekah no!" Caroline cried out as Klaus gave her a death glare and slammed her harder into the wall he was holding her against.

"Get back here" Klaus growled finally and everyone seemed to have gotten back their senses. Bonnie moved back and Rebekah released Elena but didn't release her hold on her.

Klaus snapped his head back to glare at Caroline. She had stabbed him for that hybrid failure of his. For _Tyler. _After that she had twisted it even more. She was going to sacrifice herself for her friends. Klaus kept one of his hands of her waist, immobilizing her while he pulled out the poker from his abdomen with the other.

He threw the poker angrily at the floor and growled at Caroline. She could see his eyes turn from blue to golden. He willed himself not to let his anger get the best of him. Without breaking eye contact with the blonde in front of him he called for his sister. "Rebekah" he barked.

"Punish Elena as you like" he said and with that he used his free hand to grab Caroline's jaw and make her look at her friend who was struggling against the other original.

Rebekah smiled pleased with her brother. She turned to Elena and stared into her eyes, "You feel a little pale darling. Have a drink from Jeremy" she compelled her.

Elena didn't even try to fight the compulsion and began moving towards her brother. Even Jeremy didn't intervene to stop her. It was either him or his sister. He'd always choose his sister.

Caroline fought Klaus in vain and even Bonnie tried to intervene but Rebekah held her back.

Klaus turned Caroline's head so she watched as Elena drained her brother dry and ripped his throat out. She could feel bile rising in her throat and the tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw her best friend kill her baby brother.

"ELENA STOP IT!" Caroline yelled at her while sobbing hysterically. That was when Elena snapped out of the trance looked around. She had killed her own brother. Just like Stefan had killed Damon.

"Oh my God! No! No!" she said and cradled Jeremy's head into her lap. "No no please Jeremy wake up" she cried and wiped her face trying to get rid of her brother's blood on her face, her hair.

Rebekah released Bonnie and went outside the cellar. She smirking. Finally Elena had suffered and the killer of her brother was dead. Her revenge was basically over. Now there were just a few bits and pieces left.

Bonnie cried as she watched Elena support Jeremy's dead body. His eyes were wide open and once again he had given his life for Elena. He was a hunter, he could've killed Elena but no. Everything came down to Elena Gilbert's survival.

Klaus finally released Caroline and dragged her back to her cell, not bothering to chain her wrist this time. Once inside, Klaus stepped closer to her and moved his head so his lips brushed against her earlobe. "I have forgiven you just this once Caroline" he warned. "Next time I will drain your mother in front of you if you so much as even think to interfere" he threatened menacingly and didn't wait for her reply before he locked her in and flashed into the night.

Caroline slid down to the floor. She was wrong. She did have something to lose. Someone to lose. Her mother. Klaus had everyone under his trap. He had found a weakness for everyone and he wouldn't stop until all of them were done.

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed. Klaus is angry. Anyways sorry for the late update. Health hasn't been very good. I promise I'll try to keep the updates regular. Btw, I just started another obsessive Klaroline story, 'Paranoid much?' if you want to read. Give it a try. I personally love it. ;) **

**Have a great week ahead. Leave pretty pretty reviews. Thank you! **


End file.
